


Cullen - Doodle

by Androida



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androida/pseuds/Androida
Summary: Content Cullen Doodle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Cullen - Doodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/gifts).



> Not sure if he's thinking of an ode for office desks, or why he is so happy, but this came to my head...
> 
> Thanks to Kemvee for all the great fanfics. :D
> 
> PS. Pls don't ask me wtf he's wearing.


End file.
